


Мертвым все равно

by NecRomantica



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, Gen, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:11:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1785238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NecRomantica/pseuds/NecRomantica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написан в рамках драббло-флэшмоба на ключ "Мукуро, смерть"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Мертвым все равно

**Author's Note:**

> Написан в рамках драббло-флэшмоба на ключ "Мукуро, смерть"

— Иногда это происходит, милая, — Мукуро смотрит на нее, улыбаясь натужно.

Хром отсчитывает вдохи, чтобы не зарыдать. Она прекрасно знает, что это происходит, и знает, как — когда в тебя влетает многотонная махина, когда для близких ты уже все равно что труп и сама не веришь, что выкарабкаешься: люди не живут без органов. Полыми бывают только пластиковые манекены.

Кен жил. Еще вчера он шепотом объяснял Хром, что придется сделать, чтобы сбежать из лаборатории. Не ругался, как обычно, говорил медленно, словно боясь, что иллюзорные легкие истают туманом, и трепал по волосам, обнадеживая: они выберутся.  
Ей нужно только выждать и еще чуть-чуть постараться.

— Мы не вернемся за ним? — набрав побольше воздуха, спрашивает Хром.

Она до сих пор говорит о Кене, как о живом, хотя ученые-фанатики из семьи Тьеполо не скрывались, обсуждая планы. Да и планы были нехитрыми — резать-резать-резать до самой сути, до способности менять звериные обличья, будто за нее отвечали почки, печень или, может быть, сердце.

Напрасно Вонгола их недооценила.

— Ты только выбралась, — качает головой Мукуро. — И даже теперь, когда мы знаем, где находится лаборатория, соваться туда без полной информации слишком опасно. Незачем так рисковать.

Хром кивает. Несмотря на любовь к импровизации, грамотный просчет для Мукуро превыше всего. Но сейчас идеальный план — лишь способ скрыть, что ему не все равно. Вот мертвым все равно, а Мукуро просто правильно расставляет приоритеты. Живые всегда важнее.

Хром не чувствует вкуса кофе, который сварил для нее Чикуса, и старается не вспоминать, что в последний раз пила его с Кеном в кафе на Виа Витторио Эммануэле. Двойной эспрессо, кукольное шоу по маленькому телевизору над стойкой, попытки Кена пародировать — окружающих пугало, когда он скалился, но Хром было весело.  
Как раз там их и взяли люди Тьеполо.

— Когда отдохнешь — свяжись с Кеей, он как раз очень интересовался Тьеполо, — говорит Мукуро, усаживаясь в кресле напротив.

— Он был там, — отвечает Хром.

Мукуро смотрит на нее широко раскрытыми глазами, мутно-стеклянными глазами. Кофе проливается из его чашки на белоснежную скатерть, растекается миниатюрным не-морем не-крови.

Хибари смотрел так же, когда отгородил Хром от охраны Тьеполо, чтобы она могла сбежать, и принял весь удар на себя.

— Был там, — не спрашивает, просто повторяет Мукуро.

— В лаборатории. Если бы не он, я бы не...

Мукуро встает, не дослушивая.  
Хром больно идти из-за натертых туфлями ног, ей хочется хотя бы ненадолго остаться одной, чтобы осознать и свыкнуться с потерей, но нельзя, потому что Мукуро не остается.  
Хотя мертвым и все равно.


End file.
